Legolas
Legolas is located in Rivendell and the Trollshaws. Description Legolas Greenleaf is a prince of the Woodlands in Mirkwood, son of King Thranduil. Though he was indeed of the Sindar line, he counted himself of the Silvan elves. Though his birth date is unknown circumstances imply that he might be many thousands years old when we first meet him in Rivendell. Legolas is to become close friends with Gimli, the dwarf who will be known as "Elf-friend". : A woodland Elf of great renown, Legolas Greenleaf draws his heritage back through the ancient Sindarin line. He is the son of Thranduil, the Elf-king of Mirkwood, though the actual date of his birth is not known. Some say that Legolas has lived for five hundred years or more, but no matter his age, none can dispute that he has earned his place amongst the greatest of elven warriors, having played a key role in many great battles and having felled countless foul Orcs with his dark bow of Mirkwood. Though he does not speak of it, it is commonly held that he fought alongside his father at the foot of Erebor in the Battle of Five Armies. : Legolas's keen elven eyes, as well as his swiftness of foot, lightness of step (he can walk on snow without leaving a mark), and great skill with the bow have earned him a well-deserved reputation as a great warrior and champion of good. At the Council of Elrond, Legolas was chosen to represent the Elves as part of the Company of the Ring, and to accompany the Hobbit Frodo Baggins on his quest to destroy the One Ring in Mordor - a great honour indeed. : Legolas is also possessed of a gentleness of spirit and an inner calm that never wavers in the face of seemingly insurmountable danger. He befriends a Dwarf, Gimli son of Glóin, an act all but unheard of these days in Middle-earth. Ancient friction between Elves and Dwarves, stemming from conflicts thousands of years ago, has proven hard to overcome, but Legolas and Gimli set an example for their kindred as the War of the Ring darkens the land. : Legolas has travelled far and wide from his home in Mirkwood and has fought evil throughout Eriador, pursuing the darkest of creatures and driving back the shadows that continue to spread from Mordor and Angmar. — lorebook Legolas (Rivendell) At Rivendell, Legolas is found within the Guest Rooms, in the south of Rivendell Valley, in the first chamber with Gimli. Quest Involvement * 40 Volume I, Book 4, Chapter 7: The Aid of Mirkwood * 40 Volume I, Book 4, Chapter 8: The Unmarked Trail * 40 Volume I, Book 4, Instance: The Unmarked Trail * 42 Volume I, Book 4, Chapter 9: Hasten Their Departure * 50 Volume II, Prologue -- Foreword: Unlikely Fellowship - Dwarf, Elf * 50 Volume II, Prologue -- Foreword: What Road for the Elves? - Dwarf, Elf * 50 A Lesson from Legolas - Hunter Quotes : "The Wood-trolls are most dangerous when something unites them." : "You are a good companion, . Within the Gladdalf you showed your courage." : "I am Legolas of the woodland realm, sent by my father king Thranduil on an errand of great importance, who might you be?" : "The road of the Company will not be an easy one." Legolas (Lothlórien) Later we find Legolas in Cerin Amroth in Lothlórien, standing next to Gimli. Much later in the Epic story-line, Legolas appears in a dream, in a quest instance that takes place at the banks of Anduin in Gap of Rohan. Quest Involvement * 60 Volume II, Book 7, Chapter 3: Sons of Leaf and Stone - Solo only * 60 Volume II, Book 7, Instance: Sons of Leaf and Stone - Solo only * 75 Volume III, Book 6, Instance: Troubled Dreams - Solo only Legolas (West Rohan) In West Rohan, Legolas can be found at Helm's Dike, the entrance of Helm's Deep. Quest Involvement * 93 Helm's Gate: Keen Eye of an Archer Vol. III. Book 13 * 94 Chapter 1: The Lay of the Land * 94 Chapter 2: Final Preparations * 94 Chapter 4: Helm's Dike * 95 Chapter 6: Atop the Wall * 95 Chapter 11: Dawn Comes Legolas (Lebennin) Travelling through the Paths of the Dead and Western Gondor with Aragorn and the Grey Company, Legolas can later be found in Lebennin at the Camp of the Grey Host. Quest Involvement * 100 Book 2: Chapter 9: Even In Darkness :* 100 Instance: Even In Darkness Legolas (Pelennor) After their victory at Pelargir and on the Pelennor, Legolas can be encountered on the fields before the White City of Minas Tirith. Quest Involvement * 105 Book 6, Chapter 9: The City Stands * 105 Book 7, Chapter 1: Beginning to Heal * 105 Chapter 2: The Council of the Captains :* 105 Instance: The Council of the Captains Legolas (Ithilien) Joining the Host of the West, Legolas travels towards the Black Gate in Aragorn‘s company, and can be found at the Camp of the Host, at the edge of the blasted plain of Dagorlad. Quest Involvement * 105 Chapter 7: The Ambush ** 105 Instance: The Ambush * 105 Book 7, Chapter 8: Resolve * 105 Instance: The Black Gate * 105 Book 8, Chapter 5: Surrounded * 105 Book 8, Chapter 6: The Drowning Tide * 105 Book 9, Chapter 3: On the Field of Victory Legolas (Mordor) After the Battle of the Black Gate, Legolas ventures forth into Mordor with Gimli and can be found at the Ruins of Díngarth in Dor Amarth. Quest Involvement * 108 A Land of Ash and Shadow * 110 Chapter 1: A Council Waiting * 110 Chapter 3: A Faltering Reflection * 110 Chapter 4: The Wandering and the Lost Category:Lhingris NPCs Legolas (Eryn Lasgalen) Following the expedition to Mordor Legolas returns to Felegoth Quest Involvement * 115 Chapter 6.1: The Halls of the Elvenking * 115 Chapter 6.2: Spies in the Forest Category:NPC